


Offline

by recastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gay Sex, M/M, Online Friendship, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recastiel/pseuds/recastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak have been online friends for a long time.  Now the time comes for them to go to college, and they happen to pick the same school.  They decide to room together.  This is the story of how they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, they keep me motivated. Even constructive criticism.

                “Just come online already.”  Dean Winchester mumbled at his laptop, running a hand through his hair and messing it up a little bit more than it was before.  The little gray dot stubbornly remained, and eventually the 18 year old got so tired of staring at it that he stood up, leaving the laptop on his bed as he grabbed his leather jacket and slammed the door.  Sometimes, Dean had a hard time dealing with the fact that Cas was infinitely more popular than him, and actually had tons of real life friends to hang out with before he left for college.

                Dean had hardly managed to walk down the street when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

From: Castiel Novak

Hey, sorry!  I ran a little late, last day at work and all.  I just got home.  Lemme get a shower real quick and I’ll be on.  Ten minutes, tops?

To: Castiel Novak

Yeah, sure.  No problem, Cas.

                Dean turned right on his heel and walked back home. 

                He quickly shed his jacket, tossing it on his bed and moving the laptop to his desk.  He leaned back in the chair, glancing around behind him to make sure that the camera wouldn’t show exactly how messy his room was.   Cas’s picture and name flashed across the screen blankly, and he hurriedly hit the accept button.

                “Hey there, Dean!”  Castiel said brightly, waving through the camera as his picture popped up.  Dean’s breath caught in his throat, as it always did when he saw those blue eyes, but he quickly relaxed and offered up a smile.

                “Hey, Cas.”  The other boy returned his smile.  “You finish packing yet?  Two days.”

                “Yeah, I’m mostly finished.  Just have to go wrestle my hoodie off of Gabriel.  He took it off me like a week ago and has refused to give it back since.  It’s weird to think I might actually need it in you know, September.”

                “Yeah.”  Dean laughed, shaking his head.  “Pennsylvania is a lot different from California, and not just because we’re colder.  I’ll have to show you around when you get up here.  Are you flying, or driving?”

                “I’m not driving cross country, Dean.  I’m flying up with Gabriel tomorrow, so I’m ready to move in.  I think the flight’s only five hours…  should be there at like 6, Pennsylvania time.  If you wanted to, maybe we could get dinner together…”

                “Uhm….”  A blush creeped up Dean’s cheeks, and his eyes cast themselves down to his lap.  “I want it to be a surprise when I see you at the dorm room.  So I don’t think so.”

                “That’s fine.”  Cas grinned.  “I’m very excited to see you in person, Dean Winchester.”

                “I’m excited to see you too, Cas.”  There was a buzzing sound coming from Dean’s speakers, and Castiel picked up his phone and looked at it before sighing loudly.

                “My family wants to have dinner with me tonight, and be with me before I leave.  Will it bother you terribly if I cut our call short?”  Dean smiled and shook his head.

                “Not at all,  Cas.  I will see you in two days.”

\--

_Tears were streaming in burning hot streaks down Cas’s face while he gasped for air, hunched over and hiding his face from view.  Dean had no clue what to do but make quiet shushing sounds into the microphone.  He was nearly on the verge of breaking down himself, seeing Castiel with his blue eyes screwed shut and his mouth parted while ragged breathing._

_“He left, because of Gadreel.”  Cas spoke, words shaking in the air.  “When Gadreel… when it happened…”  Dean didn’t need an explanation, he’d heard the story of Gadreel before.  “He left.  He just left us all like it was nothing, leaving us all to figure it out by ourselves.  We didn’t know what to do… Michael left, went after Dad… so Gabriel took care of us, me and Anna.  We went and lived with Balthazar for a while.  Then Gabriel got a steady job, so we left to be on our own.  Anna’s off with her boyfriend now, so it’s just Gabe and I and trust me I love my brother more than anything in this world, but sometimes, I just… I miss him.”  Cas’s voice cracked, and that broke Dean’s resolve._

_“Cas..”  He sighed.  “Sh, it’s alright.  He was so wrong for leaving you guys, look at the person you’ve turned out to be.  Star student, drum major of the marching band… You’re great Cas, and leaving you was the worst mistake he ever made.  If he saw you know, I bet he’d regret the minute it ever crossed his mind.”  Cas didn’t reply, sobs still coming through Dean’s speakers.  “Cas… if I was there I could comfort you so much better.  I wish I was there.  I would actually be able to y’know, hug you and stuff.”_

_“Dean…”  Cas finally spoke, voice a little steadier.  His eyes opened, and he looked up at the screen to see Dean sitting there, staring at him with utter concern etched into his features.  A small smile appeared, and then vanished just as quickly.  “There is nothing I would enjoy more, than for you to be here and to feel your arms around me.”_

_“I.. uh C-cas, I uh…”  Dean stuttered, and Castiel sighed._

_“You know, I’ve never told anyone this before.  I just told everyone that neither of my parents were fit to raise children.  I never explained all this to anyone before you, Dean.  I don’t know why I’m telling you to be honest.  You’re special.”_

_“Stop it, Cas.  No I’m not.  If anyone is special here it’s you.  I’m just… Dean Winchester.  Average student.  No special talents.”_

_“You’re very good working with cars.”  Cas commented, voice low.  “I happen to think you are a wonderful person.”_

\--

                “Bye dad, bye Sammy.”  Dean hugged his brother, then saluted his father.  “I’ll see you soon, I promise.”  Sam frowned up at Dean, but then nodded.  The elder hugged his little brother once more before watching his family leave, and glancing around the dorm room.  He’d expected for Castiel to be here already.  He sighed and turned to the boxes left on the bed, and began unpacking his clothes.  He had all of his clothes put away and was tacking up a few pictures of him and Sam when he heard the doorknob of the dorm begin turning.  He whipped around quickly, smile on his face and eyes wide as the door slowly swung open.

                “Dean.”  The word was whispered, the boy in the doorway freezing with his blue eyes blown wide.  “Dean.”

                “Cas..”  The other boy barely managed to choke out before Castiel threw himself across the room, landing in Dean’s arms and clinging on for dear life.  Dean buried his head in the slightly shorter man’s hair, letting out a contented sigh when Cas squeezed him tighter.

                “Okay, break it up lover boys,” came a voice from the hallway.  Dean looked up to see Cas’s older brother smiling at him.  Gabriel entered, setting down boxes on the desk and walking right over to Dean and hugging him himself. 

                Dean helped Cas carry in all his stuff, and stood with him as they both waved Gabriel goodbye.  They unpacked in comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

                “So, Cas…”  Dean started.  They were both lying down on their beds, relaxing after they’d come back from the dining hall.  “It’s really… it’s really great to be able to see you in real life.  I mean… wow.  The camera didn’t do you justice.”

                “I could say the same for you, Dean.”  Cas replied, turning his head on the pillow to look over at the other boy.  “Your eyes are much greener than my computer screen ever showed.  They are a little bit breathtaking.”  Dean resisted the urge to roll over and bury his face in the pillow due to his embarrassment.

_“Cas, what do you look like?”  Dean typed into the chat box._

_“I’m… tallish?  I have dark hair and blue eyes.  What do you look like, Dean?”_

_“Tall.  Dark blonde hair, green eyes.  Everyone says my eyes are really nice for some reason.  I think it would be awesome to be able to see you.”  Dean’s hands shook over the keys.  He didn’t know how he was possibly forming crush over the internet, with someone he’d never met.  And a dude._

_“I’m going to try and buy a webcam soon.”  The reply popped up on his screen.  “Possibly we could skype, once I do?”_

_“I would love that, Cas.  It’s funny how we’re in the same grade.  What do you want to do?”_

_“I was thinking getting my PhD in theology or something or the sort.  I think I’m going to school up north- I’m tired of everything down here.”_

_“I’m going to college pretty close to home, and I’m not sure.  I’ll probably end up going in undecided.  I think I know where I want to go for college though.  I’m pretty sure it’s going to end up being University of Pittsburgh.”_

_“Really?”  The voice was shocked.  “That’s where I was looking at going as well!”_

“Dean?”  Cas’s voice broke Dean’s daydreams, except…. Wait, had he actually fallen asleep?  The clock next to his bed read that it was now three in the morning.  “Dean?”  Cas spoke again, and the other boy noticed the frightened edge in his tone.

“Cas?”  He replied, rolling over so he was laying on his back.  “It’s three in the morning.  What’s the matter?”

“I had another nightmare.”  Dean felt all his muscles tense. “About my dad, and I got myself all worked up and I don’t know if I can sleep anymore and we’re supposed to have classes tomorrow and if I don’t sleep I won’t be able to pay attention and-“

“Castiel Novak.”  Dean sighed.  “You’ll be fine.  What do you normally do when you have nightmares to fall back asleep?”

“I used to crawl into bed with Gabriel when I was younger.”  Cas confessed.  “But when I got too old I stopped and then I just… I don’t go back to sleep.  I stay up now.”

“Cas, go back to sleep.  If you need someone to lay with my bed’s tiny but open.”  Dean only half joked, rolling over and shutting his eyes again.  There was silence for a minute before Cas’s bed creaked, footsteps crossed the room, and someone crawled in the bed next to Dean.

“Are you sure it’s okay Dean?”  Cas’s voice said right in his ear.  “I don’t want to overstep boundaries… and this isn’t considered very manly to do.”  Dean sighed, his mind racing wildly as his body turned of its own accord and gathered Cas in his arms.

“Neither is this.”  He mumbled before falling asleep.  Castiel sighed, relaxing into Dean’s embrace before letting sleep overtake him.  He’d never told Dean how he felt, how hard he’d fallen for some boy he’d met over the internet.  But now, it was real, a warm body pressed against and dragging him down into sleep.


End file.
